She Wolf
by yllanger-huntress
Summary: Inspired by the song She Wolf of Shakira. Rukia as the she wolf and Ichigo as the prey. One-shot songfic.


**She Wolf**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own bleach or the song or its lyrics or the artist. XD

**Song: She Wolf**

**Artist: Shakira**

**A/N:** I need to write this. I couldn't resist. Gah... I've been listening to this song for like a few days already. XD I don't really like writing songfics, I think I suck at it. :( But I'm just so in love with music and music inspires me so much. So does IchiRuki and H-hichiRuki. lol XD The 'awoo' in the song was just too cute. xD Ru would make a cute were-kitty. xD

**Additional note:** For those who didn't know, Shirosaki is also Hichigo. It was kinda awkward to have Rukia call Ichigo and call the other Hichigo. lol XD So, Hichi is Shirosaki here. A fan made Hichigo named Shirosaki, I don't know who though. When I came to fandom, that's what they call him already. lol XD

* * *

_S.O.S she is in disguise_

_S.O.S she is in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise,_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

Ichigo, horrifyingly looked at the closet. It was already midnight and he could hear scratching sounds and heavy breathing. How could this be? This was supposed to be a night he won't forget. Going with friends to a bar, meeting hot chicks and having fun - forgetting everything that had depressed him the past few days. So how could this totally wild night be so... so... horrifying and hot at the same time?

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me_

_Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy_

_The moon's awake now with eyes wide open_

_My body's craving, so feed the hungry_

Rukia panted, the closet was making her feel uneasy and it was getting hard to breathe. Aside from that, she was getting hungry so how could that man lock her up in such a small box. It was probably already midnight and the more agitated she gets, the more she feels hot, uncontrollable and hungry. She breathed heavily in and out and scratched the wall both side to side, feeling her fangs grow sharper, her nails grow longer and dig deeper into the wall. She was on the verge of transforming and breaking the hell out of the place and out of him. If he'd let her out right now, she'd spare him his life. But of course, not without a bite or two.

_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday_

_Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it_

_I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office_

_So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover_

_And tell you all about it_

The reason she had went out was actually because of another man. She was owned by Shirosaki, the werewolf who bit her and made her his. Getting tired of his greed, selfishness and abuses, she decided to leave, free herself from him and find herself another man who would just treat her nicer. Though one of her primary purpose for doing it was also to make him jealous, thinking somehow he might change. She had grown to love him too, no matter how evil he may be. Her plan somehow almost worked, if only the man she had set her eyes onto hadn't realized what she was.

_There's a she wolf in your closet_

_Open up and set her free_

_(Awoooo)_

_There's a she wolf in your closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

"O-open up." she commanded, knocking and scratching on the closet door.

"Tell me." he said, demandingly. "Tell me what you are."

She panted. "Da-damn it... just open the god damned door, I'm not going to bite you." She was shaking and feeling suffocated. If she turns, he'll absolutely, without a doubt, die.

"Your eyes... turned yellow for a moment. Your teeth became fangs and you almost had claws..."

"Yes! I'm what you're thinking! Whatever it is. Now let me out! I can't... breathe..."

He paused. "... To think I had almost made love with someone like you..."

"THE HELL?! You're... you're trying my patience!" she was mad this time. She felt insulted. Someone like her.... _someone like her_... Oh he'll absolutely die in a manner she'll enjoy.

_Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey_

_It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way_

_Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent_

_The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student _

They both met in the bar. It was the fastest way to find herself a boy or a lover or a prey. To Ichigo, it was the fastest way to forget everything. She stared at him, her prey. He looked just like Shirosaki but he was human. He had that weird orange hair and brown eyes and a scowl on his face. He was like a second version of Shiro, but more gentle and kind. And then he turned to her and their eyes locked.

When he saw her, he was actually shocked. For she was eyeing him like a piece of meat with those large predatory eyes. Those purple eyes could drown anyone beyond salvation. He was drawn to her. Aside from the eyes, the short dark hair and raven locks on her face coupled with a small sexy body in a piece of a purple shaded dress, turned him on.

_To locate the single man, I got on me a special radar_

_And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later_

_Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy_

_But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy_

She approached him, like what predators do when they get their prey. This man had already been ensnared and captured even before she could make a move. "Hey..." she said seductively, her hands on his polo shirt. "Let's dance." He obliged and they danced on the dance floor. Rukia was quite amazed, she hadn't thought he would be able to keep up with her dancing. He could dance, and he could dance very very well. Ichigo on the other hand, couldn't resist her anymore. When she moved her hips, when she shook her ass, everything she does was so damn sexy. How could a girl her size be this hot? He put his arms around her locking their bodies just a little too much so that they both would feel each other's movements. He started to dance with movements he did not know he could do, not until now. When he bump-and-grinded, it turned her on. Her dancing became wilder too, she tugged and did the twine.

The next minutes, hours passed by so quickly and before they realized, they were already making out somewhere secluded in the bar. It was a storage room filled with wines, liquors, and stockpile of things they wouldn't even care about. Ichigo locked the door and pinned her on the wall near a large window. The dim light of the moon peered inside the room. The full moon hovered as he roughly kissed her on the lips, his arms wrapped around her waist. She had her arms around his neck, her hands caressing his hair and her legs wrapped around his waist. The kissing, petting and biting intensified, but it was not long when Ichigo felt sharp pain on his back as her hands clawed it lightly and when he kissed her, he felt sharp fangs that were not there before. He opened his eyes to check on her and saw that those purple eyes were replaced by yellow-cat-like eyes. She wasn't cautious enough, wasn't prudent and yes, she let the moon guide her. She had revealed herself unintentionally to the man who she was just about to make a one night stand to. But it would be nice to know his reaction too. What kind of a man is this stranger she was almost giving herself to?

"Wha... what... are you?" he asked, bewildered. But before she could even answer, he quickly tossed her to the open closet filled with brushes and mops and locked it tight.

_There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Open up and set her free_

_There's a she wolf in your closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe _

"... someone like me? Here I was thinking of sparing your life. I might just enjoy devouring it to the core."

"If I let you out now, don't eat me."

Oh no boy, you're so dead. "Yes, of course."

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

He slowly opened the lock of the closet and she came out. Eyes yellowish and still panting. She quickly jumped on him, making him land flat on his back against the floor. She sat on his belly and grabbed his neck angrily. Even when her hair was all messy, she looked more beautiful under the moonlight. "Right, I said I won't eat you. I didn't say I won't kill you." she said smirking.

"You wouldn't do that."

"What makes you think that?" It was annoying how this man looked afraid awhile ago but now he was calm.

"It only occured to me just now. But if you wanted, you would've done so right before I tossed you inside that closet. Or right before we even entered this room."

"You have a point, I should've just ate you right then and there..."

He scowled. "I'm sorry for tossing you like that awhile ago. I was just shocked and didn't know how to react. It was my first time seeing someone like you."

"Yeah right... _someone like me_..." her tone was a little sad and frustrated and Ichigo knew why. While she was left unguarded and her grip on his neck loosened, he reversed their positions. He lowered his head and rested it to the floor. Then he bit her on the neck, it was a gentle bite that lasted for so long.

"What are you doing now? I thought..."

"I'd love to have someone like you..." he declared, more-so rephrased the words he so wrongly uttered awhile ago.

"I-idiot! After what you said awhile ago, you even have the guts to say that?" she was blushing.

_There's a she wolf in your closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

"It's not idiot. It's Ichigo Kurosaki, kitty."

"Rukia Kuchiki, not kitty."

* * *

**A/N:** "Let it out so it can breed." LMAO XD That comment cracked me up. XD I forgot the lyric page where I saw that. lol XD And yes! They are dirty dancing on the dance floor. XDXD Sorry, not good at writing lemon or almost-lemon thingies. XD

Err... this is one-shot unless I change my mind. XD Please review anyway. :D


End file.
